Born At Midnight
by Wings Are Made To Fly
Summary: When Caroline Forbes was sent off to a camp made for troubled teens, she did not expect the camp to be filled with supernaturals, let alone be one herself. Now on a life changing journey, Caroline may find out who she really is, and who she is destined to be with. -Based off of the books by C.C. Hunter
1. Chapter 1

Born At Midnight

(Ideas based off the books, Shadow Falls novels, by C.C. Hunter)

Author's note: Ideas came from C.C. Hunter. Her books were amazing, and I decided to use the two main boys as Stefan and Damon. I know most of you are like, "Why not Klaus?" Well he didn't fit any of the character's personalities, but Damon and Stefan did…so like I said, C.C. Hunter's ideas. And I am sorry for no Klaroline… I DO NOT OWN TVD or the books.

Tell me if I should continue…please?

* * *

-Chapter 1-

-Life is Over-

"I am done, Liz. I am done."

Caroline Forbes heard the shouting coming from the living room. He parents were at it again_. 'No surprise there…' _the blonde thought. For almost a year now, Bill and Liz Forbes have not been on the best of terms. Caroline never knew the real cause of the divorce, but something told her it was bigger than just '_unhappiness, or, your dad and I just don't click_.' She shook her head in the memorable words her mom had told her. Out of all the moms in the world, she was stuck with the one who cared less of what her daughter was doing. Of course, her dad was the one leaving the house. The only parent who did love her, was leaving. He didn't care about his _'little pumpkin'_ anymore, oh no. He was going to leave her with the most uncaring, workaholic, crazy woman ever. Caroline tried to keep the tears from entering her eyes. In just 6 months, her life was going down the toilet, just waiting to be flushed. Her grandmother died less than 2 months ago, Tyler, her now _ex-boyfriend_, cheated with a slut, her parents had confirmed the divorce a week ago, and on top of all that, Caroline was seeing a shrink. No, Caroline was not doing drugs, or getting into gangs, she was just people no one else saw. She tried to deny it many times that she was not seeing ghosts, but there was always that one, cold, dead, human being there to remind her. He was dressed as a soldier, so the blonde just called him, Soldier Dude. He wouldn't show up every day, but that doesn't mean he stopped. Caroline only started noticing the ghosts after she was having night terrors, another reason she was seeing the shrink. The girl would scream in her sleep, and when she awoken, she was covered with sweat. Basically, her life was a living hell. Caroline let out a much needed sigh, and finally grabbed the coke out of the opened refrigerator, and slowly walked back into the living room. Of course the yelling had not died down one bit. With wide eyes, the girl saw Liz shredding Bill's packed shirts. Caroline was about to yell, but her dad's voice filled the air.

"That is enough Liz! I am leaving, and you seriously need help." Bill packed the remaining, whole clothing items and headed for the front door. Caroline bit her bottom lip, debating on whether she should hug her father. She loved him beyond words, but just a week ago, she thought he was wrapped around her finger. _Obviously, not._ She screamed in her head. Caroline snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the front door slam. Her body couldn't help it, she ran out onto the drive way, going after the only person who did love her.

"Don..don't go." Caroline grabbed her dad's wrist.

"Care, I-I have to, okay?"

"But you can take..me with you!" The blonde couldn't help the tears running down her cheek. She wanted to be with her dad. Wait, no, scratch that, she _needed _to be with him. Only him.

She saw the tears well in her dad's eyes, but he said nothing. All he did was grab her head and plant a giant kiss. "I'll…come visit, okay? I love you…Caroline." With that, Bill shoved his luggage into the car, and hoped into the front street. Caroline let the tears come full force now as she watched the red BMW drive down the street. _'How could this be happening? It's just a dream, right?_' the blonde thought. She did not want to head back into the menacing house, but where else would she go? Turning on one barefoot, Caroline slowly walked toward the front door, only to feel the hot, Texas air turn 30 below. Caroline shot her head behind her and saw _him_, Soldier Dude. His dark eyes stared right at Caroline. His clothes had some blood stains, and there were bullets throughout his body. Caroline kept staring, waiting for the man to disappear, but nothing happened. He just stood there. _'Please go away!_' She thought. The ghost still did nothing. Caroline shook her head. '_I am just imagining this_.' She told her brain. Wanting to grab the handle, but heard her name being called from Ms. Dulls, her neighbor. Caroline swung her head around, and whipped the remaining tears from her face.

"Uh, Hello, Ms. Dulls…" Caroline gulped as she saw her neighbor walk straight through the _ghost. _

"How is it going, sweetie?" The grey-haired, lady asked.

"Um…perfect, just perfect…" Caroline forced a smile. "Well, I think I should be going, cause' my mom needed help on dinner…" The blonde lied.

"Well of course, have a nice day." The lady walked off, and then Caroline noticed the ghost was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! Thank you for the follows, likes, and reviews. *Tosses cookies to all*

Is it okay that Damon is a werewolf, cause in the book he is. Someone say yes or no. =)

* * *

Born At Midnight

-Chapter 2-

-The Mistake-

After Caroline walked into the deadly silent house, she headed straight up to her room. She wanted to clear her head, and stop worrying about everything-no such luck. The only good thing was that her mom did not question her strange behavior. Well, I guess that would never happen because she was the queen of uncaring. Caroline let out yet another sigh. There was no way she could spend the night here in the house, alone with _her._ So she did what any girl would, next her friend, Vikki. Sure they haven't been as close as they were years ago, but she was still her friend. Caroline began texting, but was interrupted with a text from Vikki:

**Hey girl, want to come over and party at Matt Donovan's house?-V**

Caroline bit her cheek. She really didn't feel in the mood to party, but then again…

**Fine. What time?-C**

Vikki almost replied immanently,

**7-12. See ya there.-V**

Caroline looked at the clock, see would have to wait an hour before she could leave this house. The girl got up from her bed, and made her way to the closet. After a few minutes of shuffling through the dresser, Caroline came across a white blouse and some jean shorts. The girl went to the bathroom to change and re-apply the mascara that had worn down from all the crying. "Well, party, here I come." Caroline looked at herself in the mirror before walking down the stars.

"Care, where are you going?" Her mom's voice filled the room. Crap.

"Um, well you know…Vikki, she, wanted to celebrate the end of sophomore year, and she said I could spend the night…" Caroline stared at the ground.

Liz just nodded. "Will there be parents there?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "When are they not?"

"What about your night terrors?"

"Vikki warned me that if I do scream, she would put a stake in my heart." Caroline smiled just a bit.

She saw her mom's lips form a smile. "Well you better hide those stakes of hers."

Caroline nodded, "Um, thanks for letting me stay the night there…"

"Yeah, just call me when you need to be picked up." Caroline nodded once again before heading out the front door.

* * *

Caroline arrived at Matt Donovan's house. Just 30 minutes in and the place was crowded. '_Great.' _Caroline thought. Maybe she should have not gone to this party. Sure Caroline was somewhat of a party girl, but between the split of her family, the breakup, grannies death, AND the new stalker ghost, Caroline's life was slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Caroline let out a sigh and turned back around to see Vikki running toward Caroline with two beers in her hands.

"FINALLY!" Vikki shouted over the loud music. "Here, drink this. I know you have been a bit somber lately, BUT beer will cheer you up. If you don't like that, well I heard that there were some Jello shots, tequila, and margaritas!" Vikki grinned.

"I am fine." Caroline replied. She never was a big drinker.

"UGH! Just hold this and pretend you're having a good time." Vikki handed the beer to Caroline and walked away to a group of boys that arrived. Caroline shook her head. Maybe she should just leave. _'That would kill Vikki.._' Instead Caroline headed for the patio door, but no sooner had she grabbed the handle, that a shoulder knocked into her and the beer when flying down the blouse.

"SHIT!" Caroline stared at white shirt slowly turning brown.

" .God! I am so sorry!" Caroline looked up to see one of Tyler's friends, Aaron. His cheeks began turning bright red. She knew that Aaron had a crush on her for a while.

"It…it's fine. I'll just get a new one…" Caroline said. She saw Aaron nod his head before he left._ 'That was awkward.' _Caroline then started for the kitchen. "Maybe they'll have napkins here." Caroline whispered to herself. After a few minutes of looking around, Caroline found some towels. Sure water and paper were going to do nothing, but she had to try. The blonde left the kitchen and headed back to the patio. Just when Caroline was about to grab the door, she heard _the _voice. Her ex's voice, Tyler. Caroline snapped her head around to see his shoulder draped over Haley, the girl known to have dated more men than Taylor Swift. "Could this night get any worse!" Caroline mumbled. Trying to ignore the laughter of the couple, Caroline swung the door open and headed to an empty spot by a tree. A few moments later, Caroline got out her phone.

"VIKKI!" Caroline shouted into the speaker.

"WHAT!"

"I, I think I am going to leave."  
"WHAT! Why?"

"I am just not feeling it." Caroline replied.

"Fine, be a party pooper, BUT I thought you were spending the night?"

"I..I might…just, can we please leave?!"

"FINE. FINE! Come meet me by the staircase." With that, Vikki hung up. Caroline slid her phone into her back pocket and headed to go inside.

* * *

After a few minutes of looking for the brunette, Caroline saw her fac. Just as she was about to walk over, she bumped into a chest. Once again, the beer went into her undershirt and bra.

"SERIOUSLY?! I am going to smell like a beer brewery!" Caroline shouted.

"Every mans dream." A male voice filled the air. Not just a male voice. The one that broke her heart.

"Tyler…" Caroline looked up to see her ex.

"The one and only!" He smirked. "Sorry for the beer slip up. You should probably buy another shirt."

"You don't say." Caroline's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Anyway, I heard about your parents and grandma. Sorry for loss."

"Me too." Caroline started to rub her shoulder. "Well, I have to go, so, bye, Tyler." With that, Caroline started for Vikki, but the sound of police sirens filled the house.

"Crap." This was far from good.


End file.
